La Guerra de las Leyendas
by Red-y-Yellow
Summary: Los pokedex holders se han peleado y lucaran hasta el final por su honor, mientras que el grupo de Kanto se esforzara por detenerlos, pero... ¿Que pasara si llaman a los legendarios? ¿Que pasara cuando la region de Kanto parece un infierno? ¿Podra el grupo de Kanto detenerlos? ¿O caera el mundo en la destruccion? OC incluido, Rated T por si acaso tambien tiene aventura
1. Prologo

**Hoooola a todos! Aquí yo de nuevo con este fic que planee hace un tiempo, y como dice el titulo, sera una batalla. Pero mejor dejo de spoilear y me dirijo al fic donde habran algunos OC (yo incluido) asi que los dejo con este prologo vamos alla!**

**PD: En la primera parte probablemente no aparezcan los OC pero ya veremos que pasa…**

**PD": Solo un OC es mio, los otros son de otras personas**

**Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon (algun dia lo sere y Red se le declarara a Yellow XD)**

Ah nota "estos son pensamientos o telepatia en el caso de Yellow Viridian Mint" _esto es flash back_ y **esto son notas del autor, PoV o titulos** sin mas que decir aquí esta!

**Prologo**

Estaba allí el grupo pequeño, en medio de la pelea. Feroces ataques iban y venían y sus Pokemon arriesgaban la vida por ayudarlos. La mayoría tenía aunque sea una herida considerable pero sabían que no se iban a mantener mucho mas.

-¿Cómo saldremos de esta?-Pregunto Red, quien tenia una herida en todo su brazo izquierdo.

-No lo se-Dijo Green, que, a diferencia de Red estaba herido en una pierna.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o todos caeremos-Dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Si no podemos sostenernos en un lugar hay que atacar-Dijo Green esta vez.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-Le grito Blue-Apenas nos mantenemos en pie y quieres atacar!-.

-Usemos ese ataque combinados con los nuestros y los lanzamos hacia un lugar en donde se refleje con igual poder en todas direcciones-Dijo otro de los conocidos nuevos.

-Es una bueno idea-Señalo Green.

-Hagámosla rápido, no quiero que los Pokemon sufran mas-Grito Yellow quien casi estaba en un ataque de pánico abrazada a Red.

-¿Pero que puede ser?-Pregunto Green.

-Que tal esa piedra de allá-Señalo Red después de un rato. Era una piedra pequeña, pero a simple vista se veía que era poderosa.

-Muy bien usémosla-Dicho esto no necesitaron mas, todos se prepararon.

El ataque mas poderoso de todos juntos fue lanzado hacia ea piedra, que reflejo el ataque en los enemigos. Lo siguiente que muchos vieron era que había una gran luz blanca y amarilla que rodeaba todo.

_Y pensar que esto no habría pasado hace unos meses…_

_**Unos meses atrás, en ciudad Viridian**_

Los pokedex Holders se reunieron en Pueblo Paleta, como lo hacían cada 3 meses. Esta era una ocasión especial. Iban a conocer a los Holders de unova, de los cuales, 3 vinieron. Sus nombres eran Black, White y Hugh. Todo era perfecto, hasta que un accidente lo arruino todo y desencadeno la guerra.

-¿Seguro de que funcionara?-Pregunto Red, quien estaba acompañado de Green y Yellow.

-Seguro que les gusta-Lo tranquilizo Yellow, dándole una sonrisa. Al instante, Red se relajo. Green estaba acostumbrado pero Blue siempre lo molestaba con eso.

Se juntaron al resto de Holders que preparaban una fiesta sorpresa en el gimnasio de Green.

-Hey! ¿Por qué en mi gimnasio?-Reclamo Green.

-Yo que tu me acostumbro, cariñito-Le dijo Blue. Al instante, Green se sonrojo. Los unicos que sabian que el y Blue eran novios era Red, Yellow y Silver.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaban los invitados.

-¡Ya vienen!-Grito Blue. Todos se escondieron cuando los nuevos dex Holders cruzaron la puerta.

-¿Es aquí?-Dijo uno de pelo café con un gorro y vestimenta azul.

-Eso creo-Dijo una que tenia también el pelo café con un gorro pero una vestimenta mas ligera aunque parecida a la del chico.

-Déjense de pelear-Dijo el tercero que se cubría media cara, tenia el pelo azul y solo se le veía una capa-Llevan medio viaje peleando sobre si es aquí o alla-.

-¡SORPRESA!-Gritaron los pokedex Holders escondidos.

Casi por reflejo, uno saco un emboar y le ordeno usar lanzallamas, el cual fue contenido por Blasty.

-Ey que nos hacen eso-Se quejo Blue.

-Perdón, pero fue muy sorpresivo-Se disculpo uno-Soy Black-Se presento, estrechando las manos de todos.

-Yo White, también me disculpo-Dijo la niña presentándose con una reverencia.

-Hugh-Dijo el tercero, estrechando las manos.

-Vaya greeny, parece que encontramos a tu hermano perdido-Dijo Blue.

-Chica ruidosa-Dijo Green, ganándose una sonrisa de Hugh.

La fiesta continúo sin inconvenientes, todos disfrutaban pero en una ocasión todo se fue al diablo.

Siguiendo con la fiesta todo iba bien para los Holders y supieron de las hazañas de los de Unova. A su vez, ellos les contaron de las suyas.

-Y así fue como le ganamos al equipo Rocket y detuvimos a Arceus-Finalizo Gold con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me sorprende que un pervertido y mujeriego como tu no allá salido herido de gravedad-Bromeo Black.

-¡No soy pervertido ni mujeriego!-Exclamo Gold.

-Ah claro que no, trataste de conquistar a White hace un rato y Black te dio el golpe de tu vida-Comento entre risas, a lo que Black solo se sonrojo.

-Bueno quizá le de pelea a Red-senpai...-Empezó a pensar Gold.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Red?-Pregunto Black extrañado, mientras sus compañeros de Regino también miraban así.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, muchos agradeciendo que Red fue con sus compañeros de Kanto a hablar de la próxima fiesta. Finalmente, Gold estallo-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR DE MI MAESTRO Y DEL CAMPEON DE KANTO ADEMAS DE EL LIDER DE LOS POKEDEX HOLDERS ASI!-Le grito de tal forma que algunos vasos se cayeron.

-Perdón, no estamos muy comunicados-Se disculpo.

-¡Pero como no sabes de tus superiores!-Siguió Gold.

-¡Al menos no soy un pervertido que trata de conquistar a cualquier mujer que ve!-Exclamo, uniéndose al griterío.

-En un caso así…apoyo a Gold-Dijo Silver, ante la mirada incrédula de todos-Es mi mejor amigo y no tolero que los insultes así-Termino.

Black quien estaba estallando, exclamo-¡Al menos mi padre no es un criminal!-Exclamo. Silver perdio toda cordura, llendose a ahorcar a Black.

-¡Basta ya!-Grito White, quien se abalanzo sobre Silver, tratando de liberar a Black, mientras que Hugh se unió a la pelea.

-¡DEJENLOS EN PAZ!-Grito Crystal, quien sorprendiendo a todos, agarro a Gold y le dio un beso en los labios. Después de eso, ayudo a el y a Silver a atacar a los nuevos, diciendo-Tenia que hacerlo-.

-Gracias Crys-Fue lo que dijo Gold, todavía sonrojado.

-De nada-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se olvidaba del problema-¿Novios?-Le pregunto nerviosa.

-¡SI!-Grito Gold mientras la besaba de nuevo-Ahora… ¿En que estábamos?-Pregunto con una sonrisa malévola.

-Esto va demasiado lejos-Advirtió Platinium, a quien le dio la razón Ruby, Sapphyre y Diamond.

-Oigan, deberían detenerse-Les dijo Platinium-

-¡Aléjate, que tu familia es ladrona y así hizo su fortuna!-Le grito Black sin pensar.

Platinium se enojo de tal manera, que ataco, secundada por Diamond que no soportaba que la insultaran, a los nuevos y por qué no, también a los de Jotho. Pearl trato de detenerlos, pero no pudo hacer nada, y sin saber como, se encontró peleando del lado de Platinium y Diamond. Por su parte, los dex Holders de Hoenn miraban preocupados. Tendrían que dar una buena explicación a sus senpais después.

Mientras Ruby y Sapphire sacudían la cabeza, negando, Emerald se puso del lado de Crys y empezó a atacar al resto. Antes de que nada ni nadie pudiera evitarlo, Gold en un ataque de ira, sin pensar las palabras, le grito a Sapphire:

-¡Oye niña salvaje, parece que se te quito lo salvaje y te convertiste en señorita de la nada y ya no eres una neandertal!-Le grito.

Sapphyre se puso roja de rabia y ataco a Gold, secundada por Ruby que se lanzo diciendo-¡Solo yo le digo eso a Sapphyre!-En otras circunstancias, el resto hubiera medido esas palabras, pero ahora nada importaba, pues ellos estaban peleando duramente. Emerald, que estaba ayudando a los de Jotho, recibió un-¡No te metas enano!-De Gold y Black, así que se puso del lado del lado de sus compañeros de Hoenn.

**Mientras tanto afuera…**

Red, Blue y Yellow estaban discutiendo con Green por que este se rehusaba a que la siguiente fiesta fuera en su gimnasio. Blue lo trataba mas cariñosamente de lo normal y todos lo notaron, demasiado cariñosa para ser normal. "De seguro trata de conquistar de nuevo a Green" le susurro Red a Yellow, sacándole una sonrisa.

Mientras Green y Blue discutían, Red y Yellow oyeron una pelea, pero le restaron importancia, pensando en que hubo una reacción similar cuando llegaron los Holders de Sinoh con el resto y Gold siempre protagonizaba una pelea de Pokemon para ver su nivel.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?-Le pregunto Yellow a Red.

-No, todavía es temprano y ellos tienen problemas-Obviamente con "ellos" se refería a Blue y Green. Si duda Blue se lo diría a la prensa en cuanto se enterara y a la mitad del mundo. Ellos eran novios desde hace unos meses, pero no le decían a nadie. Era mejor así, preferían dejarlo en secreto.

De repente un grito de Blue los saco de sus pensamientos, vieron hacia Blue y ella estaba besando a Green. Se quedaron con la boca abierta. Green, el chico frío y sin emociones, el típico chico tsundere que casi nunca te respondía usando palabras y el chico que nunca pierde la calma, besando a la mujer mas ruidosa de Kanto. Definitivamente era imposible. Blue al ver que la descubrieron, les dirigió una sonrisa y puso un dedo en el labio. Ellos asintieron, querían guardarlo en secreto. Después Blue les dijo que la próxima fiesta seria en su casa, por lo que el gimnasio de Green descansaría.

Regresaron alegres al comedor, solo para encontrase con una batalla campal protagonizada por dex Holders y Pokemon, ambos peleando entre si sin detenerse.

Con un hidro cañon de Blasty lograron detenerlos-¡Paren de pelarse!-Les gritaron Blue y Green, Blue por sus compañeros, mientras que Green lo hacia por su gimnasio.

-¡NO!-Gritaron al unísono. Y como no podían seguir, Gold dijo:

-En unos meses mas, con sus mejores Pokemon, un duelo de supervivencia, en los restos de Isla Canela-Todos asintieron y sacando algún Pokemon psíquico o volador, todos se fueron a sus regiones. El grupo de Kanto decidió llamar al profesor Oak para pedirle ayuda.

-No se que pueden hacer, con una determinación como esa pueden destruir Kanto por completo-Indico el profesor, a lo que asintieron-Deben detenerlos pero no podrán hacerlo solos-Siguió, a lo que el profesor les indico-Hay nuevos pokedex Holders en Kanto y Jotho que pueden ayudarlos, deben buscarlos y pedirles ayuda, explíquenles la situación, ellos comprenderán. Apresúrense, luego les diré donde los pueden encontrar. Por ahora prepárense a lo que esta por venir-Luego de eso corto la llamada. Los cuatro se miraron preocupados:

Una guerra estaba a punto de empezar…

**Bueno eso fue el prologo habra algunos OC y bueno los dejo este ira quiza un poco mas rapido que los otros 2 y tengo un par de one-shot escritos en un cuaderno (lo malo de escribir un borrador en el cuaderno y luego pasarlo al computador es el tiempo) asi que los dejo**

**Byeee!**


	2. Conociendo a Nuevos Amigos

**Hoooolaa amigos! Como estan? Espero que bien pues yo estoy de buen humor y espero que les agrade este nuevo capi del fic que estoy haciendo y bueno….. que lo disfruten!**

**Conociendo a los Nuevos Amigos**

**Red PoV**

Estábamos a punto de salir. El profesor nos conto que los nuevos pokedex Holders eran 2 chicas y 1 chico, y que 2 estaban en Kanto y el otro en Jotho. Green y yo iriamos por los de Kanto, mientras que Blue y Yellow van por el de Jotho. No quería separarme de Yellow, pero bueno, cuando Blue pone esa cara a quien no le da miedo.

_Flashback_

Estábamos viendo quien iba a buscar a los de Jotho. De repente Blue salto y dijo "¡Yo voy con Yellow!". Iba a protestar, pero como si leyera mis pensamientos, lanzo una mirada picara y dijo con una sombra en la cara que daba miedo "¿O el noviecito quiere venir?" A lo cual yo me quede paralizado. Luego paso a su lado amable de nuevo y dijo "Vamos a prepararnos" y se fue con Yellow. Suspire. Debería aprender a manejarla como lo hace Green.

_Fin Flashback_

Pasamos ciudad Viridian y entramos al bosque. Quizá estuvieran aquí. Green se estaba impacientando mientras decía que si su abuelo no los podría simplemente haber llamado por el poke-gear mientras yo le decía que era para que hiciéramos algo. Mientras se quejaba, un ataque muy potente de Bola de Sombra le paso enfrente de la cara, poniéndolo pálido y enmudeciéndolo. Poco después, llego un migthyena a medir los daños y junto a el llego una chica con una personalidad seria a simple vista. Tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos grises pero no metálicos como los de Silver. Llevaba una camiseta con tirantes amarillos (me encanta ese color me recuerda a Yellow, por que se la llevo Blue) que le quedaba algunas tallas grande. Llevaba también unos vaqueros azules cortos que casi ni se notan por la camiseta y unas deportivas. Ella nos miro y dijo:

-¿Quiénes son?-.

No podía creerme que no conociera a los dex Holders pero Green respondió:

-Green y el es Red-.

-¿Una batalla?-Pregunto un poco mas alegre, pero seria. Se parecía un poco a Green pero mas alegre en personalidad.

-Por supuesto-Dije y saque a Saur. Saur es nivel 89, así que debía ser fácil.

-Ryuu, sal-Salio su salamence-Ataque aéreo-Fue muy rápido y daño bastante a Saur.

-Rayo solar-Debía acabar esto rápido, me dije, era muy poderoso ese salamance.

-ataque aéreo otra vez-Dijo mientras recargaba el ataque para dar un buen golpe, ya que el primero fue rápido pero no muy potente por el hecho de que no lo recargo.

-¡Ahora!-Saur lanzo el rayo solar para terminar ahora el duelo.

La chica sonrío y dijo-Combina con Vuelo-Su Pokemon se elevo y mientras esquivaba por vuelo, ataco con la potencia de ambos ataques, haciendo que Saur cayera debilitado.

Yo quede con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo. Derrotado en 2 ataques, no era posible. Guarde a Saur y luego le pregunte por su nombre.

-Soy Gray-Saludo de nuevo.

-Hola-La salude.

-Mira Gray, eres una entrenadora poderosa y quiero hacerte 2 preguntas-.

-Ok-.

-¿Eres una dex holder?-.

-Nop-Dijo siempre alegre.

-Segundo, ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?-Ante la mirada extrañada de Gray, le explico-Nuestros compañeros se van a pelear y son todos fuertes, tememos que destruyan el nombre y el honor de los dex Holders y también que destruyan Kanto y quizá el mundo entero-.

Gray se lo pensó durante unos minutos y luego dijo que por el momento si.

Perfecto, ya tenemos a un acompañante, ahora hay que encontrar a los dos pokedex Holders que faltan.

**Yellow PoV**

Íbamos caminando por pueblo azalea, esperando encontrar al pokedex holder que nombro el profesor. Al no encontrar a nadie, decidimos ir al Encinar a seguir buscando. Habíamos pasado por Goldenrod y vinimos para acá volando. Al entrar buscamos pero no hallamos nada.

-¡Estoy harta!-Grito Blue, haciendo que muchos Pidgeys se fueran volando.

-Cálmate-.

-¡No quiero, hemos estado todo el día buscando al dex holder y no lo hemos hallado!-.

-Busquemos por el santuario, no hemos revisado allí-.

Fuimos al santuario. A simple vista no se veía nada, pero luego vimos a alguien, una chica mejor dicho, durmiendo al lado del santuario. Nos acercamos y vimos su pokedex a un lado. La despertamos para hablar con ella.

-¿Eh?...-.

-¿Eres una pokedex holder?-La ataco Blue de inmediato.

-Pues si-Respondió como si nada.

-Y si eres un dex holder… ¿Cómo es que no nos conoces?-Siguió Blue.

-digamos que no me intereso saber de los otros-Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Blue inflo las mejillas y se quejo de eso. Luego yo empecé a hablar con ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Soy Alejandra, ¿Y ustedes?-.

-Yellow y ella es Blue, somos dex holders de Kanto-.

-Yo soy de Jotho, con razón no oí de ustedes. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-.

-Casi todos nuestros compañeros quieren matarse y probablemente destruyan Kanto y quizá Jotho, el profesor Oak nos dijo que tu nos podrías ayudar-Le respondí.

Se lo pensó un momento, como si meditara, de repente dijo-¿Buscaron a los otros?-.

-Nuestros compañeros los buscan-.

-¿Por donde los buscan?-.

-Partieron desde ciudad Viridian-.

Soltó una pequeña risa para luego asentir. Luego Blue llamo a Green.

-Greeny-Lo llamo.

-Chica ruidosa ¿Qué quieres?-Oí a través de la línea.

-Tenemos al dex holder de Jotho-.

-Nosotros encontramos ayuda que aunque no es dex holder es fuerte, le gano a Red en 2 ataques-.

-Pelea tú y muéstrame que tu le ganas-Dijo Blue.

-Esta bien-Dijo. Escuche un "Vamos Gray" al otro lado y la batalla comenzó.

**Green PoV**

Chica ruidosa, mira que pedirme una batalla ahora. Me posicione frente a Gray y saque a porigon 2. Esta batalla será sencilla, me dije, ya que no soy como Red y se ubicarme en la batalla. Ella saco un Umbreon. Yo ordene inversión para cambiar al tipo de su pokemon pero antes de que lo hiciera ella uso pulso umbrío lo cual venció a porigon 2 en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo me quede impactado. Reacciona Green, Blue te esta viendo, así que regrese a Proigon y saque a Golduck, ella saco un Hydreigon llamado Hookoo.

-Hidro bomba-Debía atacar fuerte desde el inicio para terminar bien.

-Esquívalo y usa pulso dragón-Su Pokemon esquivo la hidro bomba y ataco con pulso dragon con mucha velocidad, dejando débil a Golduck. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Confusión-Su Pokemon quedo levitando, bien me dije, tendré el control de la batalla.

-Cometa Draco-Dijo una gran cantidad de meteoritos apareció de la nada y debilitaron a Golduck. Me quede con la boca abierta, esto no era posible, debía despertar de este sueño.

-Charizar-Lo saque y sonreí, no me ganaría tan rápido con este.

-Ryuu cola dragón-Su Salamance apareció de la nada y golpeo duro a Charizar, bajándole un 30% de su energía.

-Llamarada-Le bajo un 25% de su energía por el nivel ya que Charizar era nivel 93.

-Cometa Draco-Otra vez ese ataque, debilito a Charizar dejándole un 5% de su energía.

-Anillo ígneo-Ordene. Debía vencerla rápido. El ataque le dejo un 25% de su energía.

-Ataque aéreo combinado con Vuelo-Ordeno. Me sorprendí y ordene a Charizar usar Lanzallamas para que no atacara, pero no sirvió. El vuelo era para esquivar ataques y y el ataque aéreo para hacer daño. Charizar cayó debilitado y el ataque me paso a llevarme a mí, por lo que me daño el brazo.

Brame una maldición y empecé a vendarme el brazo, no sin antes darles un Max revivir a mis Pokemon. Luego hable con Blue, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos y Yellow también mientras su acompañante y Gray reían.

Señalando a Gray y a el acompañante de Blue, les pregunte-¿Se conocen?-Recibí un par de movimientos de cabeza diciendo "No", así que decidí ir a Pallet town para curarme. Habíamos recorrido todo Kanto y no teníamos idea de los otro dex Holders. Nos reunimos en Pueblo Paleta y con Blue y el resto. Después de curarme, Yellow le pregunto a la nueva dex holder conocida como Alejandra.

-¿Sabes donde están los otros?-.

Por primera vez la examine bien. Tenía pelo castaño y ojos el mismo color. Tenía una camiseta Gris y unos vaqueros azules. Tenía un pañuelo en el cuello y un colgante de Dragonite.

Ella soltó una sonrisa ante la pregunta y luego nos llevo a un campo a las afueras de Pallet, donde había dos personas entrenando. Uno estaba usando un Empoleon y el otro un Blastoise. Ambos eran fuertes y estaban teniendo una batalla pero a simpe vista para relajarse, o sea, no una batalla como una normal, sino que se notaba que estaban simplemente entrenando de forma no-seria, entretenidos.

Nos acercamos para observarlos. Uno llevaba una polera negra, con un chaleco parecido al de Red, unas deportivas blancas, un gorro rojo con un rectangulo blanco el parte de adelante y en la parte de atrás media poke bola, llevaba shorts color negro y tenia el pelo color como una mezcla de color entre negro y rubio (o mas bien dicho un negro brillante) y tenia una mirada agradable.

El otro, o más bien dicho, la otra, porque era una chica, tenían el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y ojos pardos. No paraba de moverse. Tenía una camiseta azul y en su brazo descansaba una chaqueta carmín. Tenía unos vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas. También tenia unas deportivas blancas. Tenia una cara de amistad que la hacia parecer amable incluso ante el Arceus mismo.

Nos acercamos y de la nada Alejandra camino más rápido hacia la Chica y la abrazo diciendo:

-¡Empyreal! ¡Rojo!-Grito.

-¡Alejandra!-La niña le devolvió el abrazo y el niño esbozo una sonrisa.

Alejandra nos presento pero el niño tenía una mirada seria y quizá hasta fría. ¿Cómo? Si hace un momento estaba riendo… debe ser porque somos desconocidos, seguro es eso, yo también era así antes.

**General PoV**

Todos se presentaban entre si. Rojo, Empyreal y Alejandra eran pokedex Holders nuevos a los cuales no les presentaron antes el resto por que ellos no querían. Alejandra era de Jotho y Rojo con Empyreal eran de Kanto. Los tres recibieron su pokedex al mismo tiempo y la mayoría de sus Pokemon eran fuertes. Hablando entre ellos para conocerse mejor, Blue llego a hacer cierta pregunta:

-¿Y que es de sus padres? Primero tu Empyreal-La señalo.

Al instante, los 3 se pusieron nerviosos a simple vista. Rápidamente, Rojo respondió:

-Están de viaje durante unos meses-.

-Ok, ¿Y tu?-Señalo a Rojo.

-De viaje también-.

-¿Y los tuyos?-Le pregunto a Alejandra.

-En Jotho-.

-Ok, ahora una batalla de Alejandra contra Greeny-Grito. Inmediatamente todos apoyaron la idea y luego Green se vio envuelto en una batalla 1vs1. El saco a Charyzar y Alejandra saco a un Dragonite, llamado DrakeStorm.

-Lanzallamas-Ordeno Green.

-Esquívalo-Ordeno simplemente Alejandra.

Green siguió atacando pero Alejandra, mas que combatir se estaba burlando de el, esquivando todos sus ataques algunos incluso con burlas.

-Me canse de esto, Charizar Anillo ígneo-.

-Como quieras, DrakeStorm, usa Híper rayo-Ordeno.

El Híper rayo supero por mucho al Anillo ígneo y lanzo a Charizar por los aires, llegándole también a Green, quien quedo con una gran herida en una pierna.

Después de la batalla y la sanación de Green, se fueron a descansar con un Green muy golpeado y una Alejandra y Gray muy amigas. Green quedo muy humillado y eso le causo burlas de hasta Yellow. Por ahí escucho decir a los nuevos "Se lo merece por tsundere" y eso lo molestaba. Después decidieron descansar para el día siguiente entrenar y poder enfrentar al resto mientras Blue trataba inútilmente de animar a Green. Todos rieron ante sus intentos fallidos. Esa seria una gran aventura…

**Bueno como estan aquí esta el primer capitulo y perdon por si las descripciones fueron vagas pero no soy muy bueno en eso y tambien no soy bueno inventando personajes y nombres y debo advertirles: de los cuatro OC uno es mio y los otros son de otras personas, si alguien quiere participar que me mande una ficha de su personaje o OC y lo podre incluir en el fic pero solo acepto a una persona mas. Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

**Byeee!**

**Cuidense!**


	3. Preparacion

**Bueeenooo! Hola amigos estoy aquí con este nuevo capi del fic y como este gano la votacion aquí lo traigo, tengo algunas ideas y es bueno que los otros OC no sean de uno te da mas ideas y sirven para venganza XD bueno los dejo con el fic!**

**Preparación**

Después de que Green se recuperara en su mayoría de sus heridas físicas y psicológicas (a lo menos un mes de risas por sus constantes cojeos y risas) comenzaron a entrenar en su gimnasio.

_**Flashback**_

Estaban decidiendo donde entrenar para no llamar mucho la atención, cuando Blue dice:

-¡El gimnasio de Greeny!-.

-¡¿Porque en mi gimnasio?!-.

-Porque es para entrenar-.

Green quedo vencido ante las palabras, pero algo lo hizo saltar mas.

-¿Green es un lidera de gimnasio?-Preguntaron Empyreal y Gray.

-¡¿Cómo no sabes de quien es el gimnasio mas respetado de Kanto aparte de que es de tus senpai?!-Grito Green desenfrenado.

-Perdón pero no creo que deberíamos llamarlos senpais si somos mas fuertes-Dijo Rojo, a lo que sus compañeros y Gray le dieron la razón mientras Red y Green se miraban atónitos.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Estaban entrenando arduamente donde se demostraba lo bueno que eran en batalla los nuevos amigos y parecía una batalla a muerte el campo de batalla. Finalmente decidieron hacer un descanso. Gray se tiro al suelo a descansar y Rojo se sentó a unos metros mientras regresaban a sus Pokemon, Alejandra con una sonrisa malévola le dice a Yellow que la bebida favorita de Gray es la coca-cola, por lo que ella trae cuatro vasos y le entrega uno a Green, otro a Blue y otro a Rojo. Cuando le iba a entregar a Gray, esta salto y le dijo con un temblor en su voz:

-Dime que es Pepsi por favor-.

-No es coca-cola, me dijeron que era tu bebida favorita, tómala-Le acerco el baso a los labios de ella que estaba desplomada en el suelo y de repente quien sabe donde esta acurrucada en posición fetal en una esquina del gimnasio oscura y murmurando "Aléjala de mi, aleja la coca-cola, no quiero coca-cola" Cuando se acerco Yellow y Blue, del murmullo solo le entendieron "Quiero coca-cola", así que Yellow, como buena persona que es, le dio de la bebida en los labios. Pero apenas el líquido toco sus labios y entro en su boca, un alarido que debió escucharse en otra dimensión y romperle los tímpanos al mismísimo Arceus broto de su garganta, seguido de un:

-¡QUITENME ESTO, ES VENENO AYUDA POR FAVOR, ALEJANDRA AYUDA, SEGURO QUE FUE TU CULPA, AYUDA UN HOSPITAL, UN SERVICIO MEDICO, PASTILLAS, JERINGAS, DESINFECTANTE, ALGO POR DIOS SAQUEN ESTE VENENO LLAMADO COCA-COLA DE MI!-Grito esto y cayo al suelo semi desmayada escupiendo todo lo que tenia en la boca, nadie sabia que tenia esa fobia, por lo que le limpiaron la boca y la cara, de modo que no quedo ningún rastro de coca-cola.

**Mientras en otra dimensión…**

Había dos amigos hablando, cuando un grito apareció de la nada:

-¡QUITENME ESTO, ES VENENO AYUDA POR FAVOR, ALEJANDRA AYUDA, SEGURO QUE FUE TU CULPA, AYUDA UN HOSPITAL, UN SERVICIO MEDICO, PASTILLAS, JERINGAS, DESINFECTANTE, ALGO POR DIOS SAQUEN ESTE VENENO LLAMADO COCA-COLA DE MI!-.

-¿Sabes de quien fue?-Pregunto uno.

-No-Dijo el otro y siguieron hablando.

**En la dimensión de Arceus…**

Arceus estaba viendo las batallas Pokemon de Hoenn, cuando algo se escucha de la nada:

-¡QUITENME ESTO, ES VENENO AYUDA POR FAVOR, ALEJANDRA AYUDA, SEGURO QUE FUE TU CULPA, AYUDA UN HOSPITAL, UN SERVICIO MEDICO, PASTILLAS, JERINGAS, DESINFECTANTE, ALGO POR DIOS SAQUEN ESTE VENENO LLAMADO COCA-COLA DE MI!-.

Arceus se queda mareado con los tímpanos destrozados, pero sin sangre, llama a algunos chansey para curarlo y luego antes de que lleguen se deja caer con los ojos en espiral.

**De vuelta en la dimensión normal o nuestra…**

Algunos todavía tenían la cabeza perdida y los pocos que la tenían buena (o sea que no están mareados u otra cosa), o sea, Green, Rojo, Alejandra (Que sabia de su fobia y se tapo los oídos) y Blue (Según Green por ser una chica ruidosa y aguantar gritos) trataban de ayudar a Gray que parecía estar en una especie de estado entre el desmayo y la coma.

Gray murmuraba "Café negro, café negro" así que fueron a preparar uno, cuando oyeron" Mami te dije sin azúcar, esta bien te perdono" Dijeron que lo prepararan sin azucara.

Trajeron un café negro humeante y abriéndole la boca a la fuerza le vertieron uno tragos del café. Esperaron un poco y luego Gray abrió los ojos y saludo, para luego recordar quien le dio la coca-cola, por lo que se tomo de golpe el resto del fuerte café y se dirigió con una mirada de furia hacia una Yellow mareada y abrazada a un Red también mareado. Cuando Yellow pudo pensar un poco, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

-Fue idea de Alejandra, yo no sabía nada-Y luego se desmayo sobre Red.

La atención se dirigió sobre Alejandra que, todavía un poco mareada trataba de saca una pokeball, pero el mareo no le dejaba. Gray se la llevo afuera del gimnasio y oyeron gritos de dolor de Alejandra, quien cuando volvió estaba con algunos moretones, y venia con una Gray muy feliz por obtener venganza.

Luego de recuperar a todos, siguieron con el entrenamiento, esta vez era Red contra Rojo.

-Poli-.

-Blast-.

-Hidrobomba-.

-Híper rayo-.

Poli salio volando por el ataque y rápidamente sacaron a su segundo Pokemon.

-Saur-.

-Vena-.

-Látigo cepa-.

-Terremoto-A simple vista el terremoto haría daño por el tipo veneno de Saur, pero el buscaba desequilibrar sus látigos y hacerle daño y bajarle precisión al mismo tiempo.

-Planta feroz-.

-Planta feroz-Ambos venasaur atacaron, pero se veía que el Venasaur de Rojo tenia un poco de ventaja pero aparte de eso estaban empatados. De repente, una de las ramas de Vena ataco por abajo y daño a Saur, habiendo que cayera debilitado y Vena estuviera algo débil.

-Suficiente-Dijo Green.

-Bueno terminamos, decidamos donde va cada uno, debemos hacer entrar en razon antes de la matanza-.

-Yo voy con los de Jotho, debo ver a Silver-Dijo Blue.

-Yo también voy a Jotho-Dijeron Empyreal y Alenjandra.

-OK, yo voy a Hoenn con Red-Dijo Green.

-Vamos nosotros a Sinnoh entonces-Dijo Yellow refiriéndose a ella, Gray y Rojo.

Todo quedo listo para la partida, se Irian en unos días. Vaya preparación que tuvieron, con gritos, golpes, etc. La aventura estaba por comenzar de verdad….

**Bueno alli esta el capitulo se los dejo y perdon de nuevo si actualizo muy rapido o muy lento tratare de actualizar la vida en la escuela pronto pero necesito terminar algunas cosas, sin mas me despido.**

**Cuidense!**

**Byee!**


	4. Jhoto y un Nuevo Sentimiento

**Bueno un nuevo capi que les traigo por que me llego inspiración asi que que lo disfruten!**

**Jhoto y un Nuevo Sentimiento**

**Blue PoV**

Llegamos a Jhoto en el magnotren, de modo que fue rápido, así que había que empezar a buscar a Silver y a los otros rápido. Les mostré a Alejandra y Empyreal unas fotos de ellos para ubicarlos, pero Empyreal se sonrojo un poco al ver a Silver. Extraño, pero no imposible, si no estuvieran a punto de matarse, quizá los molestaría. Solo pensar en eso me hace sonreír.

Estábamos por ciudad Trigal caminando, cuando Alejandra pregunta:

-¿Donde viven ellos?-.

-Crystal en ciudad Violeta y Gold en pueblo Primavera-.

-Deberíamos buscar por alli primero-Sugirió luego. Asentimos y saco a Articuno, Alejandra a Drakestorm (Dragonite) y Empyreal a Bravy (Braviary) y nos fuimos volando.

Llegamos a pueblo Primavera y no encontramos a nadie de nuestros amigos. La madre de Gold nos dijo que no lo había visto hace 1 mes antes de la fiesta, de modo que no pasaron por aquí. Estábamos saliendo, cuando apareció un ataque de fuego que me hizo ver pasar la vida por los ojos. Vi quien era el responsable.

Gold estaba allí con Expotaro, serio. Demasiado serio para ser el. Luego de la nada, Explotaro ataco de nuevo, esta vez pudimos esquivarlo mejor y saque a Blasty para enfrentarlo, pero de la nada, Sintaro apareció y dejo fuera de combate a Blasty con un gigadrenado. Regrese a Blasty y luego algo me golpeo y caí inconsciente.

Desperté en una habitación. Reconocí la habitación de invitados de una de las bases secretas de Silver. También estaban Empyreal y Alejandra.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Después de que te desmayaste, comenzamos a defendernos. Íbamos bien, pero de repente apareció atrás nuestro Silver y nos acabo. No debí dejar que Empyreal se encargara de el-Dijo Alejandra.

-La cosa es que no lo podía atacar-Dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes-La calme-Vengan escucho algo-Nos acercamos a la puerta y escuchamos dos voces, las cuales reconocimos como Gold y Silver.

-Te dije que a Blue no, por que nunca obedeces-.

-Te digo que estaba con ellas. Aparte, sabes que ella no quiere que peleemos entre nosotros, pero no podemos, ya vez como nos dijeron, no lo podemos pasar por alto-contesto Gold.

-Es cierto, me sorprende que Blue haya venido aquí solo por eso, pensé que se quedaría con Green abrazándolo y pidiéndole protección como siempre-Pensaron que Gold tenia una cara de confusión, pues el explico algo que Blue haría que lo matase después-Ella es novia de Green, por eso-Gold soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno hermano, la perdiste pero tranquilo, que en el mar hay peces por donde uno menos se lo imagina-.

-Hablando, ¿Sabes quienes son las otras dos?-Pregunto Silver-tu que coqueteas con cualquiera…-.

-Oye basta ya, que no lo hago tanto como antes-.

-Un avance más hacia la meta de que Crys no te abandone-.

-¡Deja de burlarte!-.

-Bueno, responde sobre lo que dije antes-.

-Crys esta buscando información sobre ellas, claro que creo que una te gusta Silvito-Escucharon un golpe.

-¡A mi no me gusta nadie!-Grito, pateando la puerta y por lo tanto, mandar a volar a las tres.

-Mira quienes escuchaban-Dijo Gold con un silbido.

En ese momento entro Crys con unos papeles.

-¿Que hay sobre ellas?-.

-No mucho, sus nombres son Empyreal y Alejandra, al parecer pokedex Holders nuevos-.

-Vaya Silvito, parece que aquí esta tu opción definitiva-se burlo Gold señalando a Empyreal, que estaba sonrojada, pero lo disimulaba un poco.

-No lo creo-Dijo simplemente, aunque la miro por unos segundos.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, hasta que dije, casi suplicando-Chicos, por favor, detengan esto, no tiene sentido matarse, no entre ustedes-.

Silver y Gold intercambiaron una mirada y Crys bajo la cabeza. Finalmente Gold dijo:

-No podemos, y este no es asunto tuyo-Seguido de eso, algo me golpeo en la cabeza y a las otras también, quedándonos inconscientes.

Cuando desperté a las afueras del pueblo, vi que mis acompañantes estaban listas para irse, por lo que volamos hacia Kanto. En el camino, con lágrimas en los ojos, llame a los otros y les dije:

-Misión fallida-.

No te preocupes Silvy, te rescatare de esto.

**Y bueno eso seria todo, quiza un poco corto lo se, pero no sabia que mas poner, asi que espero que les guste y hasta el siguiente capi! (no creo que sea de este fic)**

**Cuidense!**


End file.
